True Love
by XEVOGIRL
Summary: Scott and Jean try to sort out their feelings for one anouther, so it can evolve into something more. This is my version on the Scott and Jean romance flick. Sorry guys, I havn't updated in a long time! More chapters are still to come! PLEASE READ AND REV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men characters whatsoever. This counts for all chapters coming up!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Look at them," Rogue scowled "Could they be, any more obvious?"  
  
"Awww...!" Kitty shrieked. "They are, like, so cute together!" She giggled as she eyed a couple by the names Jean Grey and Scott Summers flirt together.  
  
"Don't forget, they're not actually together," Rogue commented "Jean is still dating Duncan."  
  
Kitty grimaced at this remark. "Ugh! I hate Duncan! What does Jean see in him anyway? He's just a self-centered dummy."  
  
"That's the first sensible thing you've ever said," Rogue scoffed "Common, let's go. These guys are making me sick." And with that, Rogue and Kitty turned away from the two destined lovers and left the room.  
  
"Well, Jean, I'll see you later, I have a date with the danger room," Scott said with a pinch of unhappiness in his voice. He liked talking with Jean and being around her. Probably the highlight of his day was just driving her home after school.  
  
"Alone?" Jean asked curiously. He didn't want him to leave.  
  
"Yeah, just as target practice. Um, how about after we go get something to eat afterwards?" He held his breath and watched Jean take in the information. Did he make it seem like he was asking her out on a date? He didn't really, just wanted to spend some time with her.  
  
Dread filled Jean hastily. "Well, I'm sort of going on a date with Duncan tonight, sorry about that." Jean knew that she would rather spend time with Scott than with Duncan. Why was she dating Duncan again?  
  
Shot down! Scott cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, uh, that's ok, Jean." What else could he say? It was obvious Jean liked Duncan more, so why was he even trying?! He had to leave before he said anything stupid. He always ended up saying something stupid whenever he was around Jean. Scott waved goodbye and turned to flee the room, but than Jean said something.  
  
"Scott, you know I would always choose you over Duncan," Jean said warily. "You know, with us being best friends and all."  
  
"I know." Scott sighed. He didn't know what else to say  
  
"It's just Duncan was taking me to a really expensive concert, and,"  
  
"Don't worry about, just go and have a good time! See you Jean!" Scott left Jean standing alone in the room. He needed to get away. And yet, he needed to get closer. But what he really needed was to sort out his feelings. He cared about Jean a lot. As a friend and as someone he loved. Like family? Maybe, or maybe not like family. He wasn't really sure anymore.  
  
Jean felt basically the same as Scott. She was only dating Duncan because Duncan made her feel normal. And whenever she was around him, she forgot that she was a mutant, forgot the pain it could hold and sorrow it could bring. But she did not love him. She was not sure who she really loved. Her parents dropped her off at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters when she was only young. Her parents were terrified of having a mutant for a daughter; they thought being a mutant was a disease, so they tried to get rid of her as quickly as possible. That didn't seem like love at all. The only love she felt after that was when she met a boy that understood what she was going through, that boy was Scott Summers. She still did have feelings for him, and every time she talked with him, they would just get stronger. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Jean felt quite strange throughout her date with Duncan. Whenever he kissed her, she pulled away because it didn't feel right. She wasn't comfortable around him like she used to be. She wasn't starting to realize that Duncan wasn't for her. He never was.  
  
"Jean, what's wrong with you tonight?" Duncan asked her while they left the concert. "You've been so quiet. You're not smiling or anything."  
  
"Sorry, Duncan, I've just got a lot on my mind" is the best answer she could cough up. The truth was, she had only one thing on her mind.  
  
The ride home was quiet. Duncan wasn't happy because he wasn't getting what he wanted from Jean. She wouldn't even let him kiss her. What was up with that? She was thinking about something else other than him. She shouldn't be thinking about anything else, he thought bitterly. She should be thinking of me.  
  
Meanwhile, Scott was sitting in the den watching some television with Kurt and Ray.  
  
"Well I'm heading to bed. Twelve is late enough for me." Ray said, sitting up and leaving the room. Kurt nodded in agreement.  
  
"Me too! Good night!" Kurt said in a German accent. BAMF! He disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.  
  
Now Scott was alone. He wasn't getting tired at all. It was his instinct to stay up on a Friday night, plus he was waiting for Jean.  
  
As if on cue, Duncan's car became visible in front of the mansion through the window. Scott jumped up to meet them or her specifically. He ran to the door and opened it before Jean could even set her hand on the knob.  
  
"Scott!" she said happily, as a smile formed on her face. She quickly wiped it away and turned back to Duncan. "Thanks for the night Duncan. I had a great time."  
  
"No problem, Jean" Duncan noticed quickly how Jean's face lit up once she saw Scott. He didn't like that. Scott must have been pulling some kind a move on his girl. Before leaving, Duncan kissed Jean on the check and shot Scott a dirty look. Scott remained motionless and silent until Duncan was out of earshot.  
  
"How was your night Jean?" Scott asked, trying to hide his jealousy. He hated Duncan and Scott thought that Duncan didn't deserve her. No one did.  
  
"It was fine. And yours?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You're lying. I can sense it," Jean said, not breaking eye contact with Scott.  
  
"You're lying too, and I know it." Scott said back, staring into her green eyes.  
  
Jean sighed. "I'm sorry Scott; I should have spent the night with you. We've been spending less and less time together since most of the new recruits came..."  
  
"And when you started going out with Duncan," Scott finished. Shit! He shouldn't have said that! A smile crept across her face.  
  
"Scott Summers, you are so jealous!" She laughed as her face went slightly red. Her smile was so beautiful in Scott's eyes that he couldn't help but to smile too.  
  
"I am not!" he uttered out, "I just care about you that's all, and I don't want to see you get hurt by a jerk like Duncan."  
  
"Oh, sure, Scott!" Jean smiled and grabbed his hand "Common, lets go for a walk, the night is still young!"  
  
"Ok, Jean." Scott whispered and clutched her hand. Man, he would do just about anything for that girl! Even when they were young, he would do anything she asked, even if it was totally crazy.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Charles Xavier watched his two eldest students from the window along with Logan and Storm.  
  
"We shouldn't be letting them go for a 'walk' yaknow. It's too late." Logan muttered, eyeing Scott and Jean frolicking in the front yard. He could hardly see them in the darkness, the only light was coming from the porch and that was scarcely enough.  
  
"Oh, but look at them! They are so in love and they don't even realize it," Storm said.  
  
"Yes, Scott and Jean care very much about each other and I do believe that their relationship will soon evolve into something more passionate," Professor Xavier commented "and I believe that change could be occurring even as we speak."  
  
They remained silent and watched Scott and Jean disappear into the night, hand in hand.  
  
Well, there you go! Awwwww... Scott and Jean are sooooo cute together! Did you like the story so far? PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! If you liked it, don't worry, the next chapter should be coming in the next few days! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! This is Chapter number 2, and let me say it again; I don't own any of the X-Men! Enjoy reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jean made a sound of content as she walked with Scott hand in hand down the pathway. They had remained silent for the past half and hour and Jean was enjoying every minute of it. She loved to be around Scott. He made her feel so... so happy.  
  
"Where are we anyways, Jean?" Scott said barley above a whisper. He wasn't really taking notice to the surrounding world, only to the beautiful creature walking beside him. He squeezed her hand and waited for an answer.  
  
"I don't know," she replied "I think we're somewhere to the west of the mansion..."  
  
"I thought we were walking east of the mansion," Scott said, his voice filling with concern. He watched Jean put on a serious look, and he burst into laughter. "I was just kidding!"  
  
Jeans face went red. "UGH! You are so...so..." she stuttered angrily "DEAD!"  
  
Scott let go of her hand as he got telekinetically pushed to the ground. "Ouch! I'll get you for that, Jeanie!"  
  
She giggled. Did he just call me Jeanie? No one but my parents ever called me Jeanie.  
  
"Try and catch me first, Cyclops!" And with that, Jean took off in the forest.  
  
Scott smiled and stared after her. God she was so beautiful. He jumped up and dashed after her quickly.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Logan was waiting in the front hall when Scott and Jean burst through the door. They were gasping for breath and laughing at the same time. Scott had his hands wrapped around her waist, as if he had just caught her. They didn't take notice of Logan until they had calmed down a bit. Logan growled.  
  
"It's two in the mornin," he said as calmly as he could. Professor Xavier had told him to let them get off easily. "Get to Bed!"  
  
"Sorry, Logan!" Jean uttered out before bursting into giggles. Scott began to tickle her. "Stop it! That tickles!"  
  
"NOW!" Logan barked gruffly "before I give you early mornin danger room training!"  
  
Scott and Jean were gone in a flash, running upstairs. Logan frowned. Darned kids were in love, and that prevented him from grounding them!  
  
"Thanks Scott. I really needed to spend some time with you..." Jean said almost bashfully as they stopped outside of their rooms. She looked up at him lovingly.  
  
"Anytime...Jean..." he whispered and stared at her back. They both froze, eye locked. There was nothing else to say, and nothing else to do.  
  
At that very second, it dawned on Jean that she was in love. She was in love with her best friend, no, that was wrong! You're can't just fall in love with your best friend! It's wrong! And yet, she stared back into his eyes, arguing if she should break the eye contact or not.  
  
Scott on the other hand wasn't thinking at all. He was mesmerized by Jean's eyes. He reached up and touched her face, stroking it affectionately. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear; "good night Jean."  
  
Jean almost fainted as she finally stumbled into her room. Did he just kiss me? Oh, no! Damn it! I'm falling in love with him! She thought franticly. She became overwhelmed and slumped onto her bed. Scott has been her lifelong friend, and she wasn't willing to risk his friendship. Jean touched her burning cheeks and thought; oh god, I'm in love with him!  
  
Scott was in a trance. He wasn't really thinking clearly. He had just kissed her on the head... well, he has kissed her on the head before, but those times were different. He was in love, and he didn't know what to do to get her. All he wanted was to hold her and whisper in her ear adoringly. He wanted to touch her and to... well kiss her. Again and again and again. He needed to do something to get her. But did she love him back? Scott sighed and flopped onto his bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Scott woke up to moans coming from across the room. He tried to ignore them at first, but as he because gradually more awake, he realized that the groans were coming from Jean's room. He rolled from his bed, letting the cold air hit him. He looked at the alarm clock and it read 3:28 am. He lumbered across the hallway and slowly opened Jean's door.  
  
"Jean?" he whispered. Obviously she wasn't able to hear him. Scott moved over to Jean's side. She was rolling herself back and fourth, looking like she was in pain.  
  
"Jean!" Scott grabbed her by the shoulders and shook them. "Wake up!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Jean cried out as she sat up. She looked around totally panic stricken and breathless. "Oh God..."  
  
"Sssshhh..." Scott pulled her into an embrace. "It's ok... it's just a dream." He felt Jean trembling in his arms, so he squeezed her tighter.  
  
Jean couldn't really remember her dream, but she knew that she was running away... running away from something. She was so terrified; she didn't want to be alone. It suddenly occurred to her that it was Scott who woke her up and now was holding her. She clasped onto him like glue.  
  
"Oh, Scott... I'm so scared... I was running... running away..." Jean stuttered out.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here..." Scott whispered. He stroked her head gently and set his chin on top of her head. "I'll always be here for you..."  
  
Jean calmed almost instantly after he uttered those words. God, he was so caring, she thought. She could just hold him forever and ever. She sighed and melted into his arms. This is how it should be, she imagined. She loved him with all her heart, and there was nothing to change her mind.  
  
"Thank you, Scott," she whispered after a while passed. She fondled with the back of his T-Shirt, not wanting to let him go.  
  
Scott set her gently on the bed. He wasn't ready to let her go, no yet. He climbed in the bed with her and whispered, "You don't have to be alone, not now, not ever." He draped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He loved her so much; it was hard not to be around her.  
  
Jean didn't resist this at once. She loved it. For the first time in a long time, she felt right. She felt safe and satisfied, that's how things should be.  
  
Scott felt Jean fall asleep in his embrace. He waited a moment, and whispered into her ear; "I love you, Jean."  
  
Awwww! Isn't it so cute! Lol. There's chapter two! REVIEW and stay toned for the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is up! Remember: this means telepathic talk. Read and Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Logan was up early, practicing in the danger room. He was itching to hold an early morning danger room session, but the Professor told him to let the students sleep in for one Saturday. Once Logan finished, he grabbed a cup of coffee and walked upstairs, to see if any of the students were up early. Probably not, he thought. There rarely were any students up at 7:00 am anyways.  
  
As he paced down the hallway, he noticed that Jean's door was wide open along with Scotts across the corridor.  
  
"This doesn't smell right," Logan grumbled. He snuck into Scott's room and noticed it was empty. His bed was all ruffled, but unoccupied.  
  
"Damn kids..." Logan knew at once where Scott was. He left his room and closed the door behind him. Good thing he was the one that found this out first, or the mansion would be filled with rumors by 10:00 am! Logan would never here the end of it. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
He finally brought up the courage to peak into Jean's room; he held his breath and snuck in. Logan was expecting just about anything.  
  
Jean was there all right, and so was Scott. He was wrapped around Jean and she looked pretty happy, snuggled into his chest. They were both fast asleep, showing no signs of wakening. Logan sighed, relived that he found them with their clothes on. I guess they wouldn't do that so soon, Logan thought.  
  
Hey Chuck, Logan sent a telepathic note to the Professor There's a Kodak moment up here if you wanna take a peak.  
  
He waited outside the room for Xavier. Soon enough, the kind old man appeared on his wheel chair, smiling happily. Logan didn't smile back.  
  
"Yes, I am aware that Scott paid a visit to Jean this morning," Xavier said quietly as he rolled into the room. He smiled when he saw Scott and Jean happily snuggling together in the bed. "What would they do without each other?"  
  
Logan just growled to himself and left the room, leaving Professor Xavier to watch over his eldest students.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scott had been awake for a while, but he didn't move from his position in bed. He was savoring every last moment he had, hoping he would get to do this again. He had already kissed Jean on the head several times, and he was just about to make it one more until Jean began to stir in his arms.  
  
"Good morning beautiful," Scott said with a smile, seeing her eyes flutter open. She shifted a bit upwards, not wanting to leave his arms quite yet.  
  
"Hi," she uttered out and stared into his ruby shades. She hardly noticed those anymore, only when he was about to blast something or somebody.  
  
"Feeling better?" He asked, shifting his arm so he could touch her face. She smiled, which meant a 'hell yes' to Scott.  
  
They stared a little while longer until Scott leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. He pulled back a bit, noticing that he wanted more. He cupped her cheek and Jean tilted her head back.  
  
Oh god, Jean thought. He's going to kiss me!  
  
Scott leaned in for the kiss until they heard a:  
  
"LIKE, OH MY GOD!"  
  
Scott and Jean gasped and pulled apart at once. Scott rolled accidentally off the bed, taking half of the covers with him. Jean looked up to see Kitty staring in aw over the two lovers.  
  
"I was just seeing if Jean was awake," Kitty gasped out. "I guess I was interrupting something!" Kitty giggled hysterically and fled, phasing through the wall on her way out.  
  
Fuck, thought Scott, there goes my chance! He sat up from the floor and looked at Jean who was looking stunned.  
  
"No use for such language, Mr. Summers!" she uttered out. She could obviously sense him swear. She looked at him back and began to laugh.  
  
Scott sighed and grinned. "Well, were going to be the talk of the mansion, now!"  
  
"No kidding," she giggled out as Scott climbed back on the bed and began to tickle her. She tried to pull away, but Scott pressed on, tickling her tummy. Nothing more happened, much to Scott and Jean's dismay. They couldn't risk being caught again.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Jean was the first one out of the room and into the kitchen. She felt that sooner or later, she was going to have to face the rest of the students. She quietly waddled across the cool tile floor, towards the fridge. She sensed a rush of excitement waft off of Kitty, Kurt, Amara, Bobby as she stepped into view.  
  
"Good morning," Jena said pleasantly and innocently. She smiled and watched the rumor-hungry students go wild.  
  
"What were you guys doing?!"  
  
"You guys looked so, like, cute!!"  
  
"Were they kissing?!"  
  
"Are you guys together now?!"  
  
"What about Duncan?!"  
  
"I totally saw this coming!"  
  
"Ja, me too!"  
  
"Everyone did!"  
  
Jean sighed and ignored the futile rumors. She opened the fridge, grabbed an apple and left the kitchen without taking any notice in the questions that were flown her way. As she walked up the stairs with her head down, she bumped into Scott.  
  
"Oops, sorry," she muttered out, her mouth full of apple. She immediately felt a rush of excitement when she saw it was Scott. She muffled out something and blushed.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," Scott said jokingly. "How is it in the kitchen?"  
  
Jean swallowed hard and gasped out: "Horrible. Everyone knows and that's why I'm going back up to my room..."  
  
Scott groaned. He looked around to see if no one was spying, then he snatched the apple out of her hands and took a quick bite.  
  
"Hey!" Jean protested and reached up for the apple, which was held slightly out of her reach. "I was eating that!"  
  
"Well, I don't want to go down there and get something to eat, so I'll just eat your food!" Scott laughed evilly and waved the apple above her head.  
  
Jean used her telekinetic strength to yank the apple from his hands so it could fall back down to her. She sneered at him and made a mad dash to run away.  
  
"Not so fast!" He boomed, projecting a deep voice. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground. She growled fearlessly and pulled him down with her, soon they both were rolling on the ground, laughing and growling at each other.  
  
The other students had gathered below the stairs to watch this. It was strange behavior, especially for the two oldest kids. Everyone giggled quietly, enjoying the sight of stupidity before their eyes.  
  
Jean used some telekinetic force to push Scott against the carpet. She held her hands in front of her and panted out: "I win, buster!" Scott grunted and struggled against her mutant ability, showing no signs of success.  
  
Jean's mind cleared and she sensed that they were being watched. Her eyes widened and she released her hold on Scott.  
  
"Damn it," she cried out as she saw most of the mansion watching their little fight. Her face flushed and she took off down the hallway, away from the people.  
  
Scott noticed all the people after Jean stepped out of the way. He paused for a moment, seeing all of there faces in aw. Then he chuckled and said: "What? It's just a friendly fight!" Without waiting for a reply, Scott jumped up after Jean.  
  
Scott sighed and closed the door to Jean's door after him. He turned and smiled apologetically to her. She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"We shouldn't have done that," she said sternly, "it was stupid, childish, and it gathered too much unwanted attention."  
  
"I know," Scott walked up to her and took her hands. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry," she smiled and squeezed his hands, "It was fun anyways!"  
  
"I know..." He grinned back. Okay, this is it, he thought. I'm going to ask her out. He got nervous almost instantly at the word 'ask her out.'  
  
Jean could sense he was getting nervous. He's going to ask me to go on a date, she thought.  
  
"So, Jean," he scratched the back of his neck. "You wanna, um, go out tonight? You know, like on a... date?"  
  
"Yes, that would be great..." she uttered out. She lost her words nervously. Was this right? Should they be going out?  
  
Scott mentally sighed in relief. That was hard enough, okay, set a time for the date! Set a time!  
  
"Does seven sound good?" he spat quickly.  
  
Jean nodded and smiled, trying to break the tension. Why were these things so hard to do? She thought.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then!" Scott bent forward and kissed her on the forehead and took his leave. He had a lot of preparing to do if he wanted to make this date perfect.  
  
Jean watched him take his leave and sighed. Wow! A date with Scott!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
There ya go! Chapter three. I broke my knee, so I have lots of time to write. Chapter four should be coming up soon!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I'm on a roll with this story! Thanks for all the feedback and keep writing up those reviews! Lol, enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was 6:30; Jean had just finished taking a shower and was now trying to choose out a dress. She had a good selection, but she was having a hard time choosing.  
  
"Hmmm, would Scott like a black dress?" Jean thought out load "or maybe a blue one?" She was starting to get anxious, she was really nervous about going out, and the other students were just making it worse. She had already had several visits from Kitty, and Jean kicked her out after 5 minutes into each little 'stopover.'  
  
Jean finally mad up her mind and picked out a lean, black dress. It fitted her like a glove, showing every curve in her body. Hopefully Scott would like it. Was she dressing too formal? Too casual? She didn't know anymore.  
  
---------------------  
  
Scott was freaking out. Ten minutes to go. Ten long minutes until his date. He had been waiting years and years for this one date, and he hoped to god he wasn't going to blow it. He had made reservations to one of the fanciest restaurants in Bayville, where it had even a dance floor. He was going to make a night to remember... hopefully.  
  
Scott had convinced Hank to give the students their supper right before him and Jean off, so they wouldn't have a giggling good bye party. Scott was wearing his nicest outfit; which was a black tuxedo. Was he dressing too formal?  
  
5 minutes to go. Scott checked in the mirror for the hundredth time to see if is hair was neat and his tie was on properly. He took a deep breath and sighed, praying to god he wasn't going to mess up.  
  
2 minutes to go. Scott opened the door to his room and checked around to see if no one was there. He then walked over to Jean's door across the hallway and checked his watch; 6:00 on the button. The date with the woman of his dreams had begun!  
  
He reached to knock on the door, but it was opened before his knuckles could touch it. There was Jean, coated in a black dress that hugged her hips and made her look like a goddess. Her hair was down and brushed neatly and she was only wearing a few pieces of jewelry. Scott almost fainted right there.  
  
"Oh wow, Jean..." he uttered out. He was speechless.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" She could be so naïve at times.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he said and smiled "It's just you look so beautiful..."  
  
Jean blushed and walked out the door. She closed the door behind her and looked around. "Where are all the students?"  
  
Scott chuckled and offered his arm. "Don't worry; I organized it so they would eat supper right now. They don't suspect a thing!"  
  
Jean took his arm and they both made their way down stairs. Jean was so amazed on how handsome Scott could make himself look! I mean, he was always looked attractive, but this was amazing!  
  
Logan watched the couple descend down the stairs. Even he had to admit, they looked perfect together, like it was meant to be. Logan pushed away the thought quickly and kept a straight face as the two approached.  
  
"Be back by at least two in the morning," he muttered so they could hear. He didn't even know if they heard him, they were staring at each other like they've never seen human beings before. It really did make him feel sick.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Wow, this place is amazing," Jean said as Scott led her into the fancy restaurant. Scott only smiled and motioned for the waiter. The waiter led them to a place near the back window, as Scott had requested over the phone. The table was small and had a dimly lit candle in the middle.  
  
This is so romantic! Jean squealed in her head. Oh, I love him so much... Jean stared at him lovingly, and he stared back. She could tell he was really nervous.  
  
They ordered their supper and as Scott watched him leave, he noticed the dance floor. Some people were on it, but it didn't look to full. Scott smiled once again at Jean and said: "Is it too early to ask you to dance with me?"  
  
Jean said nothing and stood along with him.  
  
The dance they shared broke the awkward tension between them. Scott was becoming a bit more daring as he was dancing. The date was so far successful, and Scott hadn't done anything stupid to mess it up yet.  
  
Scott and Jean finished their supper sharing a happy conversation. They occasionally got up to dance, but those times were short and sweet. Scott was itching to get the perfect chance to kiss her, but never received that moment, not yet anyways...  
  
Scott took the last sip of his drink and stared at Jean. They remained that way for about five minutes until the candle that lay between them flickered out. This was it, the perfect time had come.  
  
"Jean..." Scott whispered out. He touched her face and leaned forward a bit.  
  
"Check sir?" The waiter appeared out of nowhere.  
  
FUCK! Scott screamed in his head. What a time for the shit-head waiter to come! I've lost another chance... again!  
  
Scott sighed and said: "Yes, please."  
  
Jean giggled when the waiter was out of ear-shot. "I'm telepathic, if you haven't realized, I can hear everything that goes through your mind."  
  
"I guess I can't hide anything from you, Jean," Scott sighed again. The waiter brought the check and Scott shuffled through his wallet to find the amount. He set it on the table and stood up.  
  
"Shall we depart, fair damsel?" Scott asked in a British accent. He grinned as he watched Jean giggle as she stood up.  
  
"Yes, we shall," Jean took his hand and they made their way towards the exit.  
  
As they opened the door, they heard a crack of thunder echo across the sky.  
  
"Uh oh, we better speed home," Scott said, looking up in the sky. "I didn't put the cover over the convertible."  
  
Jean tugged on his hand. "Common, there's no time to waste. I don't want to get wet!"  
  
Just as those words passed her lips, a trickle of rain spat down from the sky. Thunder crashed viciously, making Jean and Scott flinch.  
  
"Damn it!" Scott yelled as the rain came down harder. The pellets of rain immediately soaked through his tux and he could feel the moisture against his skin. He looked over at Jean, and to his surprise, she had formed a telekinetic bubble around herself so she wouldn't get wet.  
  
"No fair," he wined.  
  
She smirked at him playfully and said: "Well, I told you I didn't want to get wet!"  
  
Scott lunged for her playfully and Jean tried to ward him off with her abilities, but she accidentally tripped over the curb behind her. She cried out in surprise and lost her balance.  
  
Being the fast reflex guy that he was, Scott leapt forward and caught her before she could hit the grass. Jean was so stunned that she lost control of her telepathic bubble and let the rain come crashing down on them both.  
  
Jean sighed as Scott pulled her up. "You distracted me! Now I'm all wet."  
  
"You're all washed up, Jean," Scott whispered, still holding her in his arms. He leaned down and closed the gap between them with a kiss.  
  
It was electrifying; Jean had felt nothing like it before. His lips were soft and gentle, and they felt just right. She forgot everything that was around her, and only focused on the kiss. Her lungs begged for air, but she didn't want to stop touching him. God, she loved him so much...  
  
They both pulled back and gasped for air. Scott stared at her and ran his fingers through her red hair. He did it. He kissed her. And he wanted more...  
  
They kissed again, the second time easier but as equally electrifying. Jean opened her jaw and let Scott explore the insides of her mouth. After a long minute, they both separated and just gazed at each other.  
  
"I love you, Scott," Jean blurted out.  
  
Scott's heart almost stopped. What did she say? She loves me? Oh my god, she loves me! Say it, Scott! Say it!  
  
"I love you, too Jean" he whispered, pouring emotion into his voice. They kissed again, for the third time and definitely not the last one.  
  
As they kissed, a single thought passed Jean's mind; best... date ... ever...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yes, that definitely does sound like the best date ever! Don't worry; this story is far from over! Don't you wanna hear what happens after the date?! Tell me what you think so far! Chapter 5 is coming soon!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are, Chapter five! I love writing this story!!! Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Jean and Scott opened the door to the mansion quietly. They didn't want to draw attention towards themselves, especially when they were both soaking wet. Scott peaked in and motioned to Jean that the coast was clear. They took off their wet shoes at the door and then tip toed across the carpet, hand in hand.  
  
"Welcome back to earth," a voice said out of nowhere.  
  
Jean and Scott both gasped and spun around, seeing Logan standing there, looking annoyed. They stopped and smiled at him  
  
"All the students have already hit the sack," Logan said rather loudly. "And I'm hoping you two will... alone."  
  
Scott raised his eye brows questionably from under his shades. Jean looked surprised and uttered out: "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Logan snickered and turned away. "You know exactly what I'm talking about... G'night."  
  
Jean giggled as they continued their journey upstairs. Scott was blushing as she looked at him. "Are we that obvious?"  
  
"I guess so," Scott squeezed her hand and he stopped outside their doors. He touched her face and brushed the wet hair away from her eyes. She smiled.  
  
"I had a really good time with you, Scott," Jean said almost bashfully. Even though she would see him again in the morning, Jean didn't want Scott to leave. She really did have strong feelings for him; they would over power her feelings for everyone else she knew. And know Jean knew that he felt the same way.  
  
"I'm glad you did," Scott said, letting his fingers travel through her hair. He moved them so they were positioned behind her neck, and he pulled her close for another kiss. Their lips met without any hesitation, and soon they were kissing as if they were to never see each other again. Passion rose quickly, but Jean decided to stop it before it went too far. She pulled away gently and rested her forehead on his.  
  
"I love you," Scott said, staring into her eyes. "I always have, and I always will."  
  
Jean sighed and kissed his cheek affectionately. "I have always loved you to Scott, it's just I was afraid. I was afraid it might break our friendship..."  
  
"I'll make sure that it never will, Jean" Scott lulled as he kissed her gently on the lips. He hugged her and they remained silent. Scott realized that this woman was the only thing he wanted in the world, and now he had her. He was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe and in his arms. He loved her so much, it was unexplainable.  
  
------------------------  
  
Jean opened her eyes and adjusted them to the sunlight pouring through the window. She turned over lazily and looked at the alarm clock that read 8:45 am. Memories from the night before played back in her mind and she smiled; eager to see Scott again. She had the most wonderful time last night, and she hoped none of the other students knew of their date. They probably did, though, knowing them...  
  
Jean put on her fuzzy slippers and left the room, going down for a quick breakfast. She wasn't quite awake yet, so she stumbled clumsily down the steps.  
  
Scott was already up and in the kitchen. He never really slept in as much as the other students did. Plus, he was still on cloud nine from his date last night, so he was hardly sleeping at all. His heart literally jumped into his throat when Jean entered the kitchen. She was still in her Pajamas, and she looked half asleep, but she was still beautiful none the less.  
  
"Hello, beautiful," he said as she sat down beside him. She smiled at him and snuggled against him. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Really good." She murmured quietly.  
  
Before Scott could reply, they both paused as they could hear rumbling upstairs.  
  
"Uh oh," Scott said, "Here comes everyone."  
  
BAMF! Kurt appeared with Bobby in a cloud of blue smoke.  
  
Jean sat up straight, pulling herself away from Scott. Too late, they were seen.  
  
"Whoa, did I just see you guys snuggling?!" Booby sneered.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes and stood up. She didn't want to be bombarded with questions so early in the morning. "None of you business, Bobby" she said, leaving the room.  
  
Scott just then received a telekinetic message from Jean: 'Are you coming, lover boy?'  
'Yes I am,' Scott sent back and followed her out the kitchen; leaving the two young boys to their own thoughts.  
  
They went into the library and sat down on the couch. No one usually went there, except for Jean. She loved the library; she could sit there for hours and read endlessly. She had almost read every book in the library over her time that she lived at the mansion.  
  
"I had a great time last night," said Scott after a moment of silence. He draped his arm around Jean and pulled her close. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I'm going to call Duncan up and break up with him," Jean said, looking up at him. "I should have done that a long time ago, but last night you opened my eyes to the truth."  
  
"What was that truth?" Scott asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it. He leaned down so his face was close to hers.  
  
"That I love you, and there was no denying it," Jean smiled and Scott kissed her on the lips gently. They heard a crash outside the library door, and they both snapped their heads up on instinct.  
  
"We need to get out and have some private time," Scott sighed looked back at Jean. "Let's go for a walk after breakfast, shall we?"  
  
"We could do that, but its looks cold out..."  
  
Scott stopped her and said: "We should be enjoying the weather while it's still warm. Winter's coming, you know."  
  
"Alright," how could she resist a walk with Scott? She never has.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Jean that she had to think of a way to dump him. She couldn't tell him that she was dating Scott, or else Duncan would hunt Scott down with his friends. Jean knew that Duncan wouldn't give her up without a fight, his status at school depended on it.  
  
Jean went up stairs to change before their walk and told herself that she would break up with Duncan over the phone, so no one would know and she could hang up on him when he started yelling.  
  
Jean was in love, and there was nothing in the world that could separate her from the one she loved; not the students, not Logan, and definitely not Duncan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Duncan is such an asshole! WE HATE HIM! How is Duncan gonna take all this anyways? Chapter 6 is on its way! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, Chapter 6 is here! No more fears! Lol, ENJOY!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Hello? Can I speak to Duncan?" Jean was in her room, resting on her bed as she cradled the phone on her shoulder. She had just finished her walk with Scott and was itching to get this phone call over with. She hadn't even thought of anything to say, but she hoped the phone call wouldn't last long.  
  
"Hello?" a familiar voice could be heard through the receiver, and Jean shuddered. Why hadn't she broken up with him sooner?  
  
"Hi, Duncan it's Jean," she said flatly. She was about to speak again until Duncan rudely cut her off.  
  
"Jean! You called to see if I was okay! I guess you heard to that I injured myself yesterday too," Duncan basically yelled into the phone. "Well, it all happened at –"  
  
"Duncan!" Jean snapped. "I didn't call too see if you were all right. In fact, I don't really care."  
  
"What? You don't care?" Duncan sounded astonished.  
  
Jean took a deep breath. She was about to dump his sorry ass!  
  
"I want to break up, Duncan." She spat out. She waited for an answer through the receiver, but she heard nothing. So Jean continued.  
  
"Only until a couple days ago, I never realized what a self centered bastard you could be. I don't want to be with you anymore."  
  
But... But Jean, I've been so good to you!"  
  
Jean laughed at the recipient. "Good to me? All you care about is yourself. You're completely oblivious to the rest of the world."  
  
"I'm the best boy-friend you will ever have because I'll be your only! I was feeling sorry for you, so I asked you out! You should be thanking me!"  
  
That got Jean angry: "Thank you for what? For making me unhappy? For making me forget my feelings for –" Jean stopped herself.  
  
"What? Forget your feelings for whom?!" Duncan caught on quickly.  
  
Damn it! Jean thought, she tried to think fast.  
  
"You... made me forget my feelings for... the rest of my friends!" Fuck! Not convincing enough! Jean just wanted to hang up.  
  
"That's bullshit!" screamed Duncan. "It's that 'Summers' kid! He made a move on you didn't he?! That fucking bastard!!"  
  
"Shut up, Duncan! He's a better man than you could ever be!" Jean gasped and covered her mouth. Oh no! She thought franticly, now Duncan knows! Damn it!!  
  
He made an angry growl.  
  
"Tell 'Summers' he'd better watch himself..." Duncan rasped as he hung up.  
  
Jean kept her hand over her mouth. Oh no! She thought again. I messed up! He knows! I lost my temper at Duncan and tried to protect Scott, but I just probably ended up hurting him in the long run! I have to tell Scott. Jean hung up the phone and sat up on the bed. Scott was in the danger room, so she could catch him after he was done.  
  
----------------  
  
Scott shot the last target in the danger room with complete accuracy. Logan's voice came on the P.A system.  
  
"Good job, you're done for the day." Logan grunted and opened the door for Scott.  
  
Scott was surprised to see Jean waiting for him outside. He was all sweaty and wearing a uniform, so he didn't want Jean to see him in this condition. She probably hated sweaty guys, especially in tight blue spandex.  
  
He was wrong. Jean went gaga over him. She thought he looked so incredibly sexy in blue spandex. It really made his muscles stand out, and really emphasized how tall and strong he really was. Of course, she tried not to show her emotions. Instead she blushed feverishly, which was almost as bad.  
  
"Hi, Jean," Scott waved with a wide smile, noticing Jean blushing crazily. "What's up?"  
  
"Um..." Jean almost forgot what she was going to say, until it finally snapped back to her. "I talked to Duncan on the phone..."  
  
Scott frowned. He hoped Duncan didn't say anything nasty to her.  
  
"No, Scott," Jean smiled and tapped her head. "He didn't say anything nasty to me, but he did slip a nasty comment about you..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And I tried to protect you, and I accidentally slipped our secret. I'm sorry."  
  
Scott sighed and touched her face. "He would of found out anyways, Jean. I'll try to avoid him for the next couple of weeks, so we won't get into any fights."  
  
Jean smiled apologetically. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Now you know how I have felt everyday since you started dating Duncan." Scott smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met softly, sending electrical sensations thought each other's bodies. After a long minute of kissing, Scott pulled away.  
  
"I love you," he said quietly. Jean sighed in content.  
  
"I love you too, Scott." She hugged him tight, not caring that he was all sweaty. He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. This is the way in should be.  
  
"Let's go see a movie tonight," Scott said, not letting go of her.  
  
"Okay. What should we see?"  
  
"I don't care, as long as I get to be alone with you." Scott whispered seductively. He squeezed her playfully and she giggled.  
  
"Mr. Summers!" Jean laughed, putting on her scolding tone. "As the leader of the X-Men, you should be setting an example for the other students!"  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be in the dark" He pulled her back a little bit and kissed her again. She made a sound of pleasure as Scott searched through her mouth.  
  
Jean sensed somebody's presence and pulled away from Scott. They saw Logan standing there with his usual annoyed look on.  
  
Oops, they got caught. Scott smiled along with Jean, not knowing what quite to say. Logan grunted and left the room.  
  
As he walked down the hall, he muttered to himself: "It's about time."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was fun writing this Chapter! I hate Duncan so it was fun writing my version on how Jean dumped him! PLEASE REVIEW! Stay tooned for chapter 7!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, here's chapter 7... I'm saying sorry to you all… Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, I was writing this story and then I just ran out of ideas! Well I was reading this story again for the first time in a long time… and I decided to continue it; for myself, and for all you Jott lovers out there. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

A week had past since their first date. Jean and Scott were covering their asses like crazy; they were desperately trying to cover their relationship from anybody knowing. For one reason was Duncan, he was out to get Scott. It was hell for both of them to avoid him, especially for Jean who shared Math class with him. Jean couldn't even keep track of how many dirty looks were shot in her direction. The second reason they were trying to cover up was because the rest of the mansion; the gossip house of all time couldn't handle not spreading the tittle-tattle around the school. The only people who truly knew about them being together were Logan and probably the Professor. Scott and Jean weren't to sure how long that would stay…

They acted as casual as possible. Sitting together and having long chats in the mansion didn't gather to much attention. Neither did having walks together. Everybody already knew that was a normal thing for Scott and Jean, when they were best friends they would act like boyfriend and girlfriend, which everybody easily got used to. When Scott and Jean were alone, they would exchange some sweet kisses and cuddle a lot. As each day passed, they felt more comfortable being romantically involved, and they fell deeper and deeper in love.

"Hey guys… I really do think something's going on between Scott and Jean," commented Kitty at breakfast. She set down her toast and gazed around the table of tired teenagers; exhausted after there Saturday morning danger room practice. "I mean, we've already been expecting it, but I think this is really it… like, ya know…"

"They've finally realized they're in love with each other?" Bobby finished, stirring his corn pops until they became soggy. He looked at Kitty and arched his eyebrow.

"Exactly," Kitty nodded her head. "They've been disappearing more often especially since after I caught them cuddling in bed. What do you think, Rogue?"

Rouge snapped her head up: "Ah think we should mind our own business and leave those two alone so they can fall deeper in love with each other and then have little flawless kids that will end up driving us all insane." She set her head back down on the table and everyone shared a laugh.

"Well, I guess I asked the wrong person." Kitty said as everyone snickered.

"I agree vith you, Kitty. Scott's been acting really veird..." Kurt remarked and his tail twitched behind him. "Venever I try to talk vith him – it's like he's in another vorld…"

"Who's in another world?" Came a voice from the doorway of the kitchen. Scott came in with his jacket still on and he had bright, rosy red cheeks. He unzipped his jacket and sat down beside Amara, who was looking at him suspiciously.

"No one," everyone said all at once. Scott raised an eyebrow above his dark shades and looked at them. He shook his head and sighed.

Kitty took another look at Amara and noticed that she was looking a little bit too much at Scott; not in the starry eyes way, but the confused way… Kitty looked at Scott again and suddenly noticed that he had a smudge of lipstick in the corner of his mouth. Kitty's eyes widened in excitement and she was about to open her mouth but Bobby beat her to it.

"Dude," Bobby said leaning forward and sneering at Scott. "Is that lipstick on your lip?"

Scott's hand instinctively whipped up to his mouth and everyone burst out laughing. His face turned red and he tried quickly to make a comeback. "Uh… It's not lipstick…It's…"

'Scott, can you please come to my office.' Xavier's voice echoed through his mind, like Jean's would always do. Scott sighed and thanked silently that he was granted an escape.

"Sorry guys, the professor just called me, I got to go!" Scott got up quickly and dashed out of the kitchen before he was hassled more or asked any questions.

"Well, I'm convinced!" laughed Bobby and everyone nodded there heads.

Kitty smiled mischievously. "Now all we have to do is get them to admit their secret love for each other," she tapped her fingers on the counter, thinking of her attack plan. Kurt piped up.

"Vat if it vasn't Jean he vas kissing?" Everyone murmered at the table and Kurt spoke again; "I mean it could ave been any other girl…"

"No way, I'm sure it's Jean," Kitty said sternly. "And I'm somehow gonna prove it… no matter what it takes!"

Jean was walking down the hall, content about sharing a walk with Scott. She loved walks with him, especially now that they were together. She felt like she could share anything with him… tell him anything that she wanted to express and he would never push her away. Jean frowned and thought about Duncan, who never attempted to spend 'quality' time with her.

'Jean? Could you please come to my office?' Professor X's telepathic note passed through her mind and her thoughts instantly filled with confusion. Why would the professor want me?

Jean turned around from the direction she was moving and hurried to Professor's office. As she got near, she felt Scott; and that he was present in the room as well. Her heart rose in spirits and she set her hand on the doorknob.

Scott felt Jean's ambiance as she neared. It was their bond, he knew, one that was established when they were young. They learned to trust each other, when there was no one else left, and they helped each other to understand themselves. Scott smiled.

Professor Charles Xavier picked up on Scotts anticipated thought and he turned his head to see Scott smiling. Scott snapped out of his trance quickly as Jean entered the room.

The Professor smiled at Jean and motioned for her to sit down. "Nice of you to join us, Jean," he shifted his gaze to look outside and admired the falling snow, which was swirling around in the gentle gusts.

"With my telepathic abilities," The professor began after a few moments, "I seemed to have picked up some strong emotions wafting off you two… especially lately…"

Jean smiled as she watched Scotts eyes grow evidently wide behind his shades. Her face quickly returned to normal as the professor slowly wheeled back to face them.

"…emotions that you two seem to be keeping from the rest of the world."

Jean blushed and diverted her eyes to the floor, hoping to hide her reaction. Her heart begged for the approval of the professor… she couldn't stand not having him on her side… but she knew that no matter how much he might have disapproved, she could never leave Scott if her life depended on it.

"Now Jean," the professor quickly said after she finished her thought. "You know that I would never disapprove of your decisions, I know you and Scott are both adults and I entirely respect your choices. I have watched you both grow up, and I've watched you interact with each other and other students. Trust me, we all knew that this would come."

"Everyone?" Scott asked quaintly, his shoulders slumping.

"Everyone," the professor smiled kindly and put his hands together. "I just wanted to let you know that keeping this from the world will not last forever. It will be better to announce yourselves, than to fall victim to endless nagging and rumors, don't you think?"

Jean lifted up her head: "Professor, Scott and I want to take it slow… we want to be as private as possible, and everybody knowing would be … challenging…"

Xavier didn't need to be a telepath to follow what was happening. It wasn't the whole world knowing, it was Duncan, her boyfriend knowing. "You two are not worried about the world, it's certain people your scared of, isn't it?"

"I'm not scared of Duncan!" Scott growled. He covered his mouth, realizing what he just uttered.

"I'm scared of him…" Jean piped up, frowning. "Duncan got angry when I broke up with him, and he knows that Scott had a powerful influence on me… He's out to get Scott, and when Duncan's beliefs are confirmed – I don't know what will happen."

"Even though Duncan may seem to be an intimidating young man, I get the impression that he is all talk. Maybe if you keep your relationship quiet, but not project it, it would have a claming, closing effect on Duncan. Do you understand?"

"Yes… but I still don't think that will stop Duncan from going insane," Jean sighed. She was so confused… she just wasn't sure…

Scott paced over to where Jean sat and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Jean looked up at Scott and gave him a starry look.

"Think about it… an answer will come in time. Thank you for having this discussion with me," the professor smiled and watched Jean and Scott get up to make their exit.

Scott took Jeans hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. As he gently led her away, the professor's last words came apparent.

"Congratulations to you both."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I love this chapter… of course I love them all! Lol. It was a bit longer than my other chapters, but it is sweet and very JOTTy! PLEASE REVIEW! I need feedback in order to have enough strength to continue…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, you Jott lovers!

Chapter 8

Scott was pulled out of his slumber by gentle hands snaking around his waist, and he moaned in displeasure as his eyes fluttered open. He saw Jean, in her pajamas smiling with her full lips. It was pitch black out; Scott could make out nothing, other than Jean and of course… her beauty…

"Scott still loves me even after I woke him up?" She whispered softly, her voice sounding melodious. She parted from Scott to snuggle under the warm covers and then she kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Scott will always love you… no matter what." Scott said soothingly as he wrapped his powerful, yet gentle arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her head and made her utter a sigh of content. "Did you have another nightmare?" He breathed softly.

"No…" She smiled into his chest and nuzzled closer "I just didn't want to sleep alone… is that okay?"

"That's no problem for me" he said quickly. He waited a few moments and he felt Jean relax into his arms. He himself began to get drozy again… sleep pulled at his eyelids until his shut them completely.

"I love you…" he whispered, not sure if she could hear.

Silence passed.

"I love you too, Scott…" he heard Jean utter before both of them were consumed by the comforting darkness of sleep.

Kitty quietly flickered on the television and vaguely regarded it – for her real attention was pulled to watch Jean descend down the staircase. Jean was still in her night gown (and yet, so was herself) but Kitty came to the conclusion that Jean was on 'cloud nine' because she didn't even notice her 'phasing friend' laying in the couch. This is obviously a Scott doing, Kitty thought as she fought back a grin. She had to prove to the others that Scott and Jean were romantically involved, her social status in the mansion depended on it. She wasn't called the Gossip Queen for nothing!

Kitty jumped up and followed Jean to the kitchen. She quickly glanced at the clock – 8:10 am. Yes, she did wake up early to chase Jean (the 'early bird'). She scowled, thinking of all the sleep she could be getting on this fine Sunday morning… at least she wouldn't have anyone else up to bother them... this better be worth it, she thought bitterly.

Kitty cleared her mind as best as possible, hoping that Jean wouldn't pick up on her stray thoughts. That was the thing with Jean – she didn't scope your mind without permission, but she did catch thoughts here and there if they were projected loudly. So, if you kept your 'thoughts' to yourself, Jean wouldn't gather anything worth it.

"Good morning, Kitty," Jean recalled pleasantly facing the counter. She stuck a piece of toast in her mouth and with a wave of her hand, the second piece floated towards Kitty. "Toast?"

"Yeah," Kitty grabbed it out of the air and watched Jean smile at her. Kitty almost felt bad at that moment; bothering Jean about Scott would just pry the telepath out of the happy stage she was in. Yet, Kitty decided to persist onward.

"Hey Jean… tell me something…" Kitty started slowly. "You and Scott have been real close lately…"

Jean took the piece of toast out of her mouth and raised an eyebrow. "Kitty, if this is about me and Scott…"

Jean paused while she heard someone rumble down the stairs.

Damn it! Kitty swore. This always happens, someone interrupts anything good that's about to happen! Like last night – Scott was so close to admitting –"

Scott walked through the kitchen doors and his face lifted when he saw Jean. Kitty realized since she was sitting in the far corner, Scott couldn't see her unless he turned away from Jean, which wasn't going to happen. Kitty shut her mouth and held her breath to see what Scott would do.

It all happened pretty quickly, Jean didn't have enough time to warn Scott about Kitty's presence, and Scott swooped down to the surprised Jean and gave her a kiss on the lips. He parted lips and cooed to her in his normal greeting: "Good morning beautiful…"

Kitty broke in giggles and watched Scott spin around to face her with his mouth open in shock.

"You guys are so caught!" Kitty exclaimed, marveling in the sight of the two lovers. "I knew it all along!"

"Uh… Kitty, I didn't know you were there!" Scott blushed feverishly like a little boy caught in the cookie jar. Kitty was actually somewhat surprised that Scott showed that much affection for Jean, he always seemed to be the stern, introvert type that chose exercising over romance. Not that he had to – Kitty did think he was very handsome, too old for herself, though. He was tall, muscular, has a chiseled smooth face that even her friends talked about. His best feature was his charming smile that rarely appeared; it mostly showed up when his favorite red head was around. Jean totally deserves him! Kitty thought smiling.

"Scott!" Jean growled and playfully pushed him out if the way. Jean sent him a telepathic note: 'Remember what the professor suggested, we should get it out in the open…'

'Yes, but slowly – and Kitty is not a good person to start off with!' he retorted back, looking concerned.

'I don't think we have a choice, love…' Jean replied and felt his mind sigh, showing her that she could continue talking with Kitty.

"Yes, Kitty, you caught us…" Jean caught Kitty's gaze and she sat down in the chair beside Kitty. The young mutant was having a hard time containing her glee and her excited thoughts were pouring off her like waves.

"We've been dating now for little over a week, and we wanted to keep it quiet… at least until we were ready to tell everyone." Jean turned to Scott. He smiled half – heartily.

"We were wondering if you could keep it quiet -" Scott mumbled, turning his face away to hide his embarrassment.

"- until tonight… I think we were planning on telling everyone, anyway. It's fair for you guys to know, too" Jean finished Scott's sentence.

Kitty let these words sink in. They weren't even putting up a fight – like – what was that all about? She was looking forward for pleas and even bribes, but from these two, she didn't get any! Kitty pondered on this thought for a split moment, and then decided it would be best if she stayed quiet for the sake of Scott and Jean's relationship. Everyone would know by tonight, anyways…

"I'm so happy for you guys! I mean, I saw it coming from a mile away! How could anyone not tell this was coming!" Kitty stopped talking as she got a questionable glance from Scott that expressed his embarrassment and anxiety. She smiled and announced reassuringly: "Don't worry you guys, I won't tell anyone."

Jean scanned Kitty's mind to see if she was telling the truth, and from what Jean could tell, Kitty was.

"Thanks Kitty, we'll tell everyone about this by tonight… we promise." Scott grinned and kissed Jean on the cheek, making Kitty giggle.

"I don't think she's going to tell anyone," Jean expressed to Scott after Kitty left the kitchen. Jean kissed his cheek and left her head snuggled below his chin, while Scott gently stroked her back.

"I hope not," Scott replied. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to tell the mansion…"

Jean giggled; "you make this sound like we're getting married or something!"

Scott smiled and locked his eyes with her. In her eyes, he saw all of Jean – from 12 year old Jean to the beautiful Jean he saw now, all of her traits were there for him to explore. He knew Jean probably better than anyone else, and she knew him inside and out. And deep inside her eyes, he saw how much she loved him and how they both knew that they would be together for ever.

Scott kissed her on the nose and whispered: "Maybe that will be next."

REVIEW I'll post sooner if I get reviews!


End file.
